


The Future Ghosts

by HarceusMjalga (Ingoma)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/HarceusMjalga
Summary: The crew have all survived Lothal, and are taking a brief vacation. (Drabble)-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13044366/1/The-Future-Ghosts





	The Future Ghosts

The Ghost Crew looked around the bright planet they were on. Everything, for the moment, was peaceful, like it always was on this planet. Lothal had finally been freed, Ezra had been so revealed, Kanan had jumped out of the way, saving himself and the crew from the explosion, and Rebel high command had told Hera to give her crew a brief vacation. The Ghost was down for repair for three weeks, leaving Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Chopper, Zeb, and Hera free to enjoy the wonderful sights of the planet of Alderaan.

Just around three days later, Alderaan gained a moon.

**Author's Note:**

> 23 August 2018


End file.
